hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Original Hot Wheels Vehicle Identification
These are cars that are fictional designs, but they bear some resemblance to real cars. Please put car names and headings in Alphabetical / Year order. READ THIS: DO NOT DUPLICATE THE YEARS OF THE CARS. JUST KEEP ONLY 1 YEAR FOR THE CARS, LIKE A 1946 CADILLAC. I DO NOT WANT TO SEE ANOTHER 1946 CAR. List Of Cars Note: ONLY POST ORIGINAL CARS! Any guess is accepted. 1968 *Ford J-Car - 1967 Ford GT40 1969 *Splittin' Image - 1974 Bond Bug *Twin Mill - 1968 Dodge Charger III Concept 1970 *Paddy Wagon - 1920 Police Patrol Van *Snake - 1970 Plymouth Barracuda *The Demon - 1932 Ford Sedan Modified *Whip Creamer - 1983 DeLorean DMC-12 1971 *Cockney Cab - 1954 Citroën 2CV *Grass Hopper - 1951 Ford M151 MUTT *Short Order - 1956 Nash Metropolitan *Special Delivery - 1909 Ford Hot Rod *The Hood - 1915 Rolls Royce Silver Ghost 1972 *Open Fire - 1972 AMC Gremlin 1973 *Mongoose - 1970 Plymouth Duster *Superfine Turbine - 1899 Worth Dog Cart *Sweet 16 - 1916 Mercedes-Benz 1975 *Super Van - 1975 Ford Econoline Van *Ramblin' Wrecker - 1972 Ford Tow Truck 1976 *Street Rodder - 1932 Ford Convertible 1977 *Letter Getter - 1968 Chevrolet Step Van *Spoiler Sport - 1989 Plymouth Voyager III Concept *T-Totaller - 1902 Studebaker Runabout 1978 *Baja Breaker - 1987 Ford Bronco *Hot Bird - 1977 Pontiac Firebird *Lickety Six - 1976 Tyrell P34 *Stagefright - 1902 Ford 999 1979 *Bywayman - 1973 Chevrolet Silverado 1981 *Turismo - 1981 DeLorean DMC-12 1982 *Sunagon - 1979 Volkswagen Transporter 3 1984 *Sol-Aire CX-4 - 1970 Porsche 917 K *Troop Convoy - 1969 AM General 2½ Ton 1985 *Gulch Stepper - 1984 Pontiac Fiero 1986 *NASCAR Stocker - 1983 Buick Regal *Rescue Ranger - 1972 Dodge D-300 1987 *Sharkruiser - 1928 Stutz Blackhawk Special 1988 *Sting Rod - 1988 Pontiac Fiero 1989 *GT Racer - 1997 Honda NSX 1990 *Purple Passion - 1951 Mercury 1992 *Aeroflash - 1970 Vauxhall SRV Concept *Rigor Motor - 1929 Auburn Cabin Speedster 1994 *Power Pistons - 1994 Dauer 962 *Shadow Jet II - 1981 F-117 Stealth 1995 *Power Pipes - 2008 Mazda Furai Concept *Power Rocket - 1964 Green Monster Jet Car 1996 *Dogfighter - 1916 Sopwith Camel 1997 *Way 2 Fast - 1928 Ford 1998 *At-A-Tude - 1953 Studebaker Champion *Cat-A-Pult - 1964 Ferrari 300 LMB *Dairy Delivery - 1985 Divco 300-B *Go Kart - 2011 Formula SAE B11 *Hot Seat - 2007 Toyota I-Real Concept *Sweet 16 II - 1917 Miller Golden Submarine *Tail Dragger - 1941 Ford *Whatta Drag - 1959 BMW Isetta 1999 *Track T - 1923 Ford T-Bucket *Triclopz - 1948 Tucker Torpedo 2000 *Arachnorod - 2025 Mazda Kaan Concept *Deora II - 1996 Ford Taurus Station Wagon *Greased Lightnin' - 1964 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-25 *Muscle Tone - 1999 Dodge Charger R/T Concept *Phantastique - 1939 Delahaye Type 165 *Seared Tuner - 1999 Nissan Silvia *Shoe Box - 1949 Ford *So Fine - 1951 Buick *Vulture - 1999 Lamborghini Murcielago 2001 *Evil Twin - 1959 Cadillac Series 62 *Hooligan - 1933 Ford Model B *Hyper Mite - 1965 Peel Trident Modified *Krazy 8s - 1928 Ray Keech Triplex *La Troca - 1950 Chevrolet 3100 *Maelstrom - 1995 Vector M12 *MS-T Suzuka - 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse *Old No. 3 - 1911 Marmon Wasp *Outsider - 1981 LCR-Yamaha Sidecar *Surfin' School Bus - 1969 Crown Supercoach 2002 *Hyperliner - 1994 Renault Espace F1 *Jaded' '- 1954 Henry Kaiser J *Moto-Crossed - 1999 Jeep Jeepster Concept *Open Road-ster - 2007 Caparo T1 *Overbored 454 - 1969 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454velle SS 454 *Super Tsunami - 1997 Toyota Supra *Torpedo Jones - 1931 Whitney Straight Duesenberg 2003 *1/4 Mile Coupe - 1935 Ford Coupe *24/Seven - 2001 Mazda RX-7 *Fish'd & Chip'd - 1963 Jaguar Mark X *Ground FX - 1938 Railton Special *Swoop Coupe - 1937 Lincoln Zephyr *Zotic - 2003 Acura HSC Concept 2004 *16 Angels - 1961 Jaguar E-Type / 2006 Pontiac Solstice Mix *Cool One - 2003 525HS Green Machine *F-Racer - 2012 Dallara DW12 *Fast Fuse - 1955 Lincoln Futura Concept *LeMelt - 1978 Rondeau M378 *Mad Propz - 1940 P51 Mustang *Off Track' '- 2004 Dodge Ram Baja 1000 *Phantom Racer - 2054 Lexus SC Concept *Rockster - 2004 Hummer H2 *Torque Screw - 2004 Shelby Cobra Concept *Trak-Tune - 1998 Renault Spider *Super Smooth - 1939 GMC Pickup *Wail Tale - 1978 Porsche 935 *Xtreemster - 1998 Dodge Copperhead Concept 2005 *Block O' Wood - 1940 Pontiac Woodie *Cockney Cab II - 1958 Austin FX4 *Formul8r - 1998 Panoz Esperante GTR-1 *Horseplay - 2011 Pontiac Firebreather Concept *Iridium - 2005 Maserati Birdcage 75th *Itso-Skeenie - 2007 Ariel Atom *Jack Hammer - 1958 Edsel Station Wagon *Poison Arrow - 1972 Lockheed CL-1200 (Lockheed X-27) *RD-05 - 2008 Hummer HX Concept *RD-08 - 2005 Chevrolet Camaro Concept *Reverb - 2002 Lamborghini Gallardo *Rivited - 1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1 *SpecTyte - 1997 Pontiac Rageous Concept *Speed Bump - 1946 Cadillac Modified *Spine Buster - 2003 Chevrolet Corvette C6 *Stockar - 1968 Chevrolet Nova *Symbolic - 1966 Ford GT40 *Trim TRK - 2002 Dodge M80 Concept 2006 *Bone Shaker' '- 1930 Ford *Nerve Hammer - 1967 Toyota 2000GT *Night Burner - 2010 Dodge Deora III Concept *Old Number 5.5 - 1930 Pirsch Fire Truck *Semi-Psycho - 1769 Cugnot Fardier 2007 *Cloak and Dagger - 1951 GM LeSabre Concept *Custom Volkswagen Beetle - 1935 Volkswagen Maggiolino *Fast Fortress - 1945 Boeing B-17 *Nitro Doorslammer - 2007 Aston Martin DB1 Concept *Rogue Hog - 2005 DeLorean DMC-14 Concept *Shell Shock - 2007 Mitsubishi Double Shotz Concept *Sky Knife - 1955 Bensen B8 (Bensen X-25) *Ultra Rage - 2008 Audi R8 2008 *Bad Mudder 2 - 2004 Ford Bronco Concept *Chevroletor - 1957 Chevrolet Corvette SS *Dragtor - 1936 John Deere 200-Series *Fast Fish - 1964½ Ford Mustang *Gangster Grin - 1949 Mercury *H2Go - 1958 GM Firebird III Modified *HW40 - 1964 Ford GT40 *Impavido 1 - 2009 BMW Vision EfficientDynamics Concept *Pass'n Gasser - 1934 Ford *Prototype H-24 - 2009 GreenGT Lemans Concept *RocketFire - 1957 Boeing X-20 Dyna-Soar *Spector - 2008 Peugeot RD Concept 2009 *Brit Speed - 1938 Peugeot 402 Darl’mat Legere *Circle Tracker - 2009 Toyota Camry *Deco Delivery - 1940 Chevrolet COE *Fast FeLion - 2005 TVR Sagaris *Four-1 - 2002 smart City Coupe *La Fasta - 1971 DeTomaso Pantera *Retro-Active - 1959 ZIL 135 *Tri & Stop Me - 2007 Can-Am Spyder 2010 *Bread Box - 1961 Jeep FJ-3 *Scoopa Di Fuego - 2006 Koenigsegg CCX *Scorcher - 2013 Nissan Z Concept *Sting Rod II - 2009 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept *Teegray - 2004 Chrysler ME Four-Twelve Concept *Torque Twister - 2013 Ford Fusion 2011 *24 Ours - 2008 Peugeot 908 *Astro Funk - 1961 Beatnik Bandit *Circle Trucker - 2011 Ford F-150 *Danicar - 1970 Alfa Romeo T33/6/12 *Fast Cash - 2012 International 4700 Modified Armored Truck *Hammerhead - 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback *Twinduction - 2010 BMW X6 2012 *Altered Ego - 1950 Ford Anglia Panel *Growler - 1970 Chevrolet El Camino *Hiway Hauler 2 - 1947 Ford COE *Hypertruck - 2002 Bugatti EB 16.4 Veyron *Mad Manga - 1975 Datsun 260Z *Minion Pig - 2012 Renault Twizy *Red Bird - 1999 Honda Fuya-Jo Concept *Street Creeper - 1929 Ford *The Bat - 1967 Tucker Model 342 *The Mystery Machine - 1970 Honda Vamos *Troy Soldier - 1963 Jaguar D-Type Modified Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles